Talk
by Lemniscate35173
Summary: Remus has to talk to Sirius. "You dragged me all the way down here to talk about Transfiguration notes." WolfStar, Sirius/Remus whatever you prefer. For HPFC


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is my first try at writing slash, so feedback, whether it be good or bad, is appreciated.**

* * *

Sirius was starting to really hate the full moon. Actually, he didn't hate the full moon as much as he hated the days directly before and after the full moon. They always turned Moony into a real prick. That's right. He said it; well, he thought it. Still, it was the thought that counted, as they always said.

Sirius chuckled at his own mental pun. Unfortunately, Remus noticed him chuckling. Sirius stabbed a piece of meat with his fork, preparing for the upcoming rage of Remus's temper. It never came.

"Can you pass the sausages, Sirius?" Remus said from behind his newspaper. There was a certain quality of grumpiness to Remus's voice, but that wasn't anything unusual for this time of the month. It had taken Sirius a good year to manage to think that without bursting out into rather undignified manner. To the matter at hand, it appeared that Remus was going to leave his little laughing fit alone.

Sirius passed the sausages across the table. Remus's head did not emerge from behind the newspaper. "Thanks," Remus replied.

James got up from his place beside Moony just as Lily Evans left the Great Hall. "Well, I'm off to Transfiguration. Anyone going to join me?" He asked. Peter got up and stood next to James. "Remus, Sirius, you coming?"

"No," The newspaper masquerading as Moony replied.

"Nah," Sirius told James, "You go and chase after Lily." James blushed but didn't comment. He walked down to the doors, Peter following him.

Sirius wondered if Peter was going to stand there like an idiot while James flirted with Lily, or if he would finally get the hint that James didn't actually mean for anyone to follow him. Knowing Peter, it was probably the former. It wasn't that Sirius thought badly of his friend or anything, Peter could just be a bit slow on the uptake sometimes, especially when it involved the fairer sex. It was just a trait of Peter.

"Sirius," The Moony newspaper said, "Can we talk?"

"Well," Sirius replied, "It is kind of hard to talk to you when all I can see of you is a newspaper and some arms." In case you couldn't tell, the newspaper was really starting to get on Sirius's nerves.

Remus folded down the newspaper and began to pack up his bag, which was odd considering he'd been here for breakfast, not to do an essay, but it was a Remus thing. His bag always had to be packed up before he left a place, because something always managed to find its way out of the bag, no matter where Remus was. Sirius slung his bag, heavy with Transfiguration and Potions texts, over his shoulder.

"And where exactly would we be going?" Sirius said from behind his friend. He was only a few steps behind him, having had to cross between sides of the table.

"This isn't something to be discussed in the middle of the Great Hall, Sirius." Remus told him as they made their way to the doors. They aka Remus pushed open the heavy oak doors. Hogwarts would've done it for them, but in the days before the full moon Remus was strong enough that it wasn't even a strain for him. Hogwarts didn't open the doors when they didn't need help being opened, so Remus was doing it all on his own.

Remus led the way. They were heading down towards the dungeons, but it wasn't the usual route they took to Potions. They were going deep into the tunnels that the dungeons were made up of. Remus finally stopped in front of an abandoned classroom. Sirius knew that no one would be disturbing them anytime soon. He was okay with that prospect, even if he didn't know why. "Are you going to tell me what exactly it is that is so important that we had to come all the way down here for?" Sirius asked, a bit rudely.

Remus bit his lip in anxiety. His eyes were closed, and he looked as if he were gathering up the courage to do something. "Sirius?" Remus finally asked.

"Yes, Remus?" Sirius replied, somehow knowing that this was not a time to be joking around.

"Do you have the Transfiguration notes from the last time I was gone?" Remus rushed out as quickly as possible.

"Transfiguration notes," Sirius said in disbelief, "You dragged me all the way down here to talk about Transfiguration notes." Sirius reached into his bag and began searching for the requested notes. He handed Remus the notes. "Anything else that you dragged me down here for?" Sirius asked, not even bothering to try to pretend he wasn't annoyed.

Remus bit his lip again. Then he leaned in close to Sirius. "Do you trust me, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Of course I do, Remus." Sirius said, while, seriously. He managed not to laugh at his mental pun. He had a feeling something bad would happen if he did.

Remus leaned in even closer. Then there was nothing else. Remus's lips were on his and he didn't know anything else, not one thing, and he didn't have a care in the world.

Remus broke the kiss. His cheeks were burning red with mortification. Was that shame in there as well? Sirius was frozen. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Remus apologized. He dashed down the corridor, Transfiguration notes in hand. By the time Sirius thought to tell him not to tell him not to apologize, he was already gone.


End file.
